Silent Hill: Dreams Of The Demented
by SirHellsing420
Summary: Another Trip To Silent Hill....


Silent Hill: Dreams Of The Demented An Original Story Based On Silent Hill By Andrew Garner (a.k.a. SirHellsing420)  
  
Chapter One: Welcome To Home Sweet Home  
  
It was a crisp autumn afternoon that day.  
Michael Morrison sighed contently as he drove his car down the old country road. Fallen leaves of different shades of red and orange were blown off the road as a cool breeze blew through the air. Michael sniffed at the wind, smelling how clean and pure it smelled. He had forgotten how peaceful it was here. There were no busy streets, no impatient people stressfully trying to get somewhere or loud noises contaiming the air. Just peace and quiet, nothing else.  
Michael let his mind begin to wander as he continued driving down the road. He had been doing much contemplating recently. Troublesome thoughts began plaguing his mind, thoughts he had originally dismissed as rumor. But ever since he had received that letter in the mail the other day...  
The letter... That alone was disturbing enough. A letter contained in an envelope with no return address. A letter written by a loving and caring woman. A letter written by his mother...  
A letter written by a woman who had been murdered five years ago.  
Michael glanced over at his fanny pack in the passenger seat. Inside it along with a toothbrush, toothpaste, comb and some prescription medicine was that very letter. Simply thinking about it made Michael's stomach queasy. While it had to be virutally impossible for him to get such a letter, the way it was written reminded him of his mother, the way she was and how she treated him when he was a kid. It was almost as if he could hear his mother's voice when he first read the letter...  
Dear Michael,  
It's been very lonely here without you around. Everything's gotten very lonely and dark. I can't find you anywhere... Where on earth have you gone? I need you here, now....  
Things have been happening here. Very strange, very weird things... It doesn't feel safe here anymore. I need to leave here. I need to leave here now.  
Please help me, Michael! Please take me away from here! I don't belong here! I don't belong! Please........... Please....help me.... Please help save your mother...  
Come back to Silent Hill. That's where I'm at. You know where to find me. You do remember, don't you?.....  
Anita Morrison  
It took Michael a few seconds to realize he was sweating. Uneasy situations seemed to always make him upset and uncomfortable. And getting a letter written by your dead mother made a new level of uneasiness. Michael wiped his brow off as he tried to concentrate on driving.  
This is stupid, he thought to himself. Why in the hell am I doing this? I shouldn't be here. I should be at home, asleep or watching TV or....well, anything but this. Why do I feel compelled to drive all the way to Silent Hill to find my dead mother?...  
For the past few months Michael had heard extremely odd rumors about Silent Hill. Rumors about occults, murder, mayhem, and some stuff about a "paradise". The rumors had grown more frequent these last few weeks, especially over the internet. Michael had even seen Silent Hill mentioned on a few TV shows that claimed the small and peaceful town was now "hell on Earth." Message boards, e-mails, even a video game company was thinking of creating a series based on those rumors. It never seemed to end...  
Michael shook his head, attempting to clear out these silly thoughts. He grew up in Silent Hill. There were never any monsters or occults. There were never any weird otherworld dimensions. There was no supposed "paradise". It was just Silent Hill. A town. His home.  
Michael breathed in deeply as he drove his car over a hill. He released it slowly, hoping all the tension building up inside him would go with it. He began to feel relaxed again, serene again. His nerves were calm again, and he hadn't freaked out. He allowed himself a tiny smile.  
Good, that's better, he thought. I won't need my medicine after all...  
As the car crested the hill Michael could begin to make out a road sign. He already knew it was the last sign before entering Silent Hill, but there was something different about it. It looked larger... No, there was something hung on it, just below the part welcoming people to the town. As the car came closer to the sign Michael could see other words scribbled on it. Large words written over the welcome.  
When the car finally drove past the sign Michael was horrified at what he saw. The rotting corpse of some type of dog hung at the bottom of the sign. Bones bleached white by the sun stuck out from torn and ripped flesh. Even in death the dog appeared to be menancing, almost as if it would leap from the sign in a maddening rage. Above it and written over the welcome in large and bold red letters was WELCOME TO THE TOWN OF THE DAMNED!! HOPE YOU HAD A NICE LIFE!! with a pentagram sketched out over that.  
"What the....?" Michael said as he turned his head around, unable to take his eyes away from the sign. "That.... That wasn't there before..."  
As Michael turned his head back around he was immediately surprised as his car drove into a humungeous cloud of fog. A fog that seemed to appear out of nowhere, instantly.  
Michael could not see anything in the road. He had no idea if his car was even still on the road. He panicked, grasping the steering wheel and jerking it left and right. The car began spinning sideways and out of control. He looked in desperation at his hands while they spun the steering wheel around.  
This isn't happening! he screamed in his mind. This isn't happening! This isn't happening!! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!  
Suddenly the shadow of somthing dark and looming appeared in front of his car. Michael glanced up just in time to see the object come in hard contact with the speeding car, flopping onto the hood and sliding towards the windshield. Its form crashed through the windshield, shattering glass everywhere. It ceased sliding just in front of Michael's face, and for that split second he saw what the object was. He discovered what he had crashed into with his car.  
The face of a man now dead stared back at Michael with unmoving eyes. Blood streaked from his face where it had smashed through the windshield. The man's mouth was open, screaming a scream that would be heard no more. Shards of glass were jammed all across the man's face and neck, with blood squirting out from the cuts.  
Instantly terrified by such a sight Michael grabbed the steering wheel even tighter and quickly pulled it to one side. The man's body was sucked out by the force of the manuever, leaving nothing behind but blood and broken glass.  
Michael watched as the body slammed onto the road. The eeire fog then seemed to engulf it, as if it was hungry for food. Michael didn't watch the fog for long as a hard bump seemed to throw the car into a different direction. The car landed with a severe wham! and bounced into the air again. It came crashing down just in time for Michael to see a lamp post headed straight for him.  
As Michael screamed and raised his hands to cover his face the car collided into the lamp post. Michael's head quickly jerked forward, smashing into the steering wheel.  
Then all went black........ 


End file.
